1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film which is currently on the market has its rear end engaged to a spool of a cartridge which serves as a film case. The film is taken up onto the spool and accommodated within the cartridge. In addition, even if a leading end portion of the film is withdrawn from the cartridge, the entrance/exit port for the film is shielded so that light does not penetrate through the interior of the cartridge. The leading end portion of the film is withdrawn from the interior of the cartridge by a predetermined amount before photography. In case of photographing images, perforations, which are provided at the leading end portion of the film, are hooked on a sprocket provided within a camera so as to load the film in the camera. Further, even in a case in which the photographing of the images has been completed, the film has been developed, and the images recorded on the film have been printed onto photographic printing paper, the leading end portion of the film is withdrawn from the interior of the cartridge by a predetermined amount. In this state, the film is run through various types of photographic processing apparatuses and a process such as developing or the like is performed.
On the other hand, in recent years, a magnetic recording portion is provided on the film. In this magnetic recording portion, information relating to a film such as the type of film or the like and information which specifies the number of developed sheets and a user can been recorded. In the film on which the magnetic recording portion is provided, the film is cut at each predetermined image frame in the conventional manner and returned to the user with the film being accommodated within a film bag. Since the magnetic portion is separated when the images recorded on the film are printed, it is difficult to read the information recorded on the magnetic recording portion. Therefore, it has been proposed that after processing, the film should be rewound into the cartridge and then returned to the user.
Further, with reference to the above description, the automation of the photographic processing steps is taken into account. A newly-structured cartridge has been proposed in which even if the leading end portion of the film is accommodated within the cartridge, the film is automatically withdrawn from the cartridge. In this cartridge, the opening area of the entrance/exit port for the film is large enough to facilitate the withdrawal of the film. Light is shielded by a door on the cartridge which opens and closes. In a state in which the leading end portion of the film is withdrawn from the cartridge, the door for shielding light is open. Consequently, light penetrates through the interior of the cartridge and exposes the film. As a result, the film is usually kept in a state in which the leading end portion of the film is accommodated within the cartridge and the door is closed.
In order to process the film, which is accommodated within the cartridge and whose images are exposed, in an existing photographic processing apparatus, it is necessary to add a function to the photographic processing apparatus in which the cartridge is set in the photographic processing apparatus, and thereafter, the film is automatically withdrawn from the cartridge. Accordingly, the film is prevented from being unnecessarily exposed. However, it is extremely expensive to add the above-described function to the existing numerous and various types of photographic processing apparatuses, and therefore, difficult to be achieve.